Frost Flower
by Giada Luna
Summary: Sequel to 'Snow Day.' The new generation of Konoha is flourishing, but there are still some hearts trying to heal from the losses of the Fourth Shinobi War. past Neji/Ten.
1. Lights in the Sky

_Welcome! If you haven't read Snow Day, I encourage you to do so before reading this fic.(Don't worry; it is short.) I had originally intended Snow Day to be longer, but once Naruto Gaiden and the Boruto movie came out, it didn't make sense to continue with the story I originally plotted out. Frost Flower is a small wrap up that could stand alone, and is a glimpse into life after the war. I've decided not to flesh out this story the way I normally do, but to leave it short, sweet, and in three parts._

 _Frost flowers are delicate ice formations that occur when freezing weather causes the water/sap of a plant to expand, crack through the plant, and freeze upon contact with the air. They are usually found in the early morning, or shady places, as they melt quickly or sublimate in the sun._

 _Part One: Following the epic snow battle from Snow Day, everyone gathers in Konoha for the lighting of the lanterns that officially starts the Winter Festival._

* * *

 ***.*.*.*.*Frost Flower*.*.*.*.***  
 ***.*.*Lights in the Sky*.*.***

* * *

The excitement of the epic snow battle followed the new generation home, and was still buzzing between them when they joined the rest of Konoha for the lantern lighting.

They all gathered on the roof of the Hokage Tower, still basking in the glory of the day.

"So you got your chakra wings to work?" Sarada asked ChōChō excitedly.

"Yeah, well," she crossed her arms, "It's not like I could let Inojin become an inkblot. That strategy you came up with was pretty amazing, too. Sneaky, but amazing."

"Thanks," Sarada grinned as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "I remembered a story my mom told me about dad and the Seventh tricking an enemy by henging as a Fūma Shuriken."

"Girls, would you like some hot chocolate?"

ChōChō narrowed her eyes at her father. "Are there marshmallows?"

Chōji grinned and handed her a lidded cup. " _Extra_ marshmallows," he confirmed.

"Thanks, Dad," she grinned as Sarada also said 'thanks.'

"You both did great today," Chōji beamed at them.

"What's this I hear about our two girls kicking some major tail?"

Chōji looked over his shoulder as Sakura came into view. He handed her a cup of hot chocolate from the cart, and she took it gratefully.

"Thanks, Chōji," she wrapped her fingers around the steaming cup. "I needed this."

"No problem," Chōji beamed. "And both of our girls were forces to be reckoned with today."

"So," Sakura prompted the girls. "Tell me all about it."

* * *

Himawari was snuggled up in Hinata's arms, her eyes bright and curious, but tired.

"Here," her brother brought her over a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "Drink this so you don't get cold."

"Thank you, nii-chan," she beamed, wriggling out of her mother's arms to stand next to her brother. "Aunt Hanabi told me you did really great today. Sorry me and Mama had to stay home."

"S'ok," he shrugged. "You feeling better?"

"Yes," she smiled. "If I rest up tonight, I can still go to the festival tomorrow!"

"If you want to go to the festival," Hinata rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "We will have to leave as soon as we let the lanterns go."

"I know," Himawari said, disappointed.

"I'll go with you," Boruto said casually. "It's not like there is anything else to see once the lanterns are gone."

Himawari looked at her brother with nothing short of adoration. "You're the best, nii-chan," she snuggled into his side.

He ruffled her hair fondly, and Hinata felt her heart smile.

* * *

Shino and Kiba were talking to Mirai when Tenten finally arrived.

"Hey," Kiba waved to her. "Didn't think you were going to make it."

"Had some things to take care of," she replied.

"I thought we cleared all the traps," Kiba frowned, noticing she was still in the same clothes from earlier, and had clearly been outside for quite some time. "Was there more to it than what we covered?"

"Other things to do," Tenten said dismissively.

"That reminds me," Mirai reached into her bag. "I have to return this to you." She pulled out a carefully wrapped parcel. "Mom and I made sure the flag was clean and wrapped it up the best we could. I'm sure you have your own way of sealing it up, but I didn't want to return it dirty."

"Thanks," Tenten tucked it under her arm. "Great job today," she added. "That was a really well thought out plan."

"Thanks," Mirai blushed happily. "Probably isn't fair I had such a strong team, though."

Tenten shook her head. "You were up against other very strong teams. Although," she half smiled. "You're lucky Sakura or Hinata weren't part of the mix this time. That trick wouldn't have fooled the Byakugan."

"Perhaps when Himawari is old enough to participate, that will make it more interesting," Shino intoned. "Why, you ask? That is because-"

"Tenten!" Lee called out, bounding over to her. "We've been waiting for you! Come," he reached out a hand for the package she had tucked under her arm. "I can hold that for you – Gai sensei has our lanterns, and I saved you a hot chocolate!"

Something flashed across her face quickly, but it was gone in a heartbeat. "Sure, Lee," she handed over the package. "Let's go." She gave a small nod to the others before following her best friend back to their mentor, and Lee's son.

Shino sighed audibly. "Let us join Kurenai-sensei and procure our own lanterns."

Kiba nodded, still keeping half an eye on Lee and Tenten as they made their way over to an ever-enthusiastic Gai.

Shino followed his gaze, and they both took in the small group, and the person missing from the scene.

"It's like before," Kiba mused. "But different."

"I agree," Shino intoned. "Why? That is because when we were children, Sasuke was missing, leaving the group incomplete. Now, everyone has returned except Neji. The difference is that space can never be filled. Not by the person who left it."

"Yeah," Kiba's eyes drifted over to Hinata. "And it is an awfully big space."

"That is also true," Shino nodded. "But eventually things will change, and so will the space. After all, nature abhors a vacuum."

"So do me and the dogs," Kiba grimaced.

"You are an idiot," Shino grumbled. "Why? That is because-'"

"I know what you meant, Shino," Kiba cut him off, his eyes drifting back to Team Gai. "I just don't see how some things will ever change."

"Then maybe," his teammate lowered his voice, and followed Kiba's gaze, "you should be having this conversation with someone else."

Kiba smiled half-heartedly. "Maybe you're right. For once."

"I am right more than once," Shino scoffed. "In fact I am usually right. It is just no one notices. Why? That is because'-"

"Shino! Kiba!" Mirai waved them over. "It's time!"

Kiba looked over at Shino ruefully, but the other man just gave a small smile.

"She is allowed to interrupt me," he said at Kiba's teasing grin. "Since she is the only one that listens."

Kiba laughed, and joined his teammates and the girl that had become so special to them all.

* * *

Naruto's speech from the Hokage tower was quick, and met with cheers from those below. Himawari released the first lantern into the sky, watching with childlike awe as it drifted toward the stars. A sea of bobbing lights rose from Konoha, casting a warm glow over the upturned faces of the village.

Sai put an arm around Ino and Inojin, while Shikamaru put a hand on Shikadai's shoulder, who ignored his mother winding her fingers in his father's other hand. ChōChō happily munched on something she and Chōji were sharing while her parents exchanged smiles. Kiba and Shino and Mirai stood with Kurenai, who had just checked to see if Gai needed anything.

Gai was perfectly content to be surrounded by his students and the son of his student, and gave a thumbs up to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded lazily, and looked over to where Sasuke stood protectively behind Sakura and Sarada.

Sarada and Boruto shared quick smiles of sheer happiness before she returned her attention to the sky, and leaned into her father's warmth. Boruto stood between his parents, keeping an eye on his sister as she fell asleep in their father's arms, and tried to ignore his sensei standing awfully close to his aunt.

The lights danced and floated above them, each an offering to the stars filled with the hopes of the village.

Once the lanterns were high in the sky, the festival was declared as having officially begun, and a collective cheer rose from the village. Vendors began to sell hot beverages and food, and the streets filled with a cheery cacophony of a hopeful people at peace.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Boruto?"

"We should do this again next year," he said eyes on the floating lights. "The training I mean."

Naruto looked at his son fondly, and put an arm around him. "That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

 _Note: This story was started shortly after the release of ch 700. We didn't know if Lee was a dad or a teacher, we didn't know about Mitsuki, and we didn't know Sasuke was MIA._

\- GL


	2. Hoarfrost

***.*.*.*.*Frost Flower*.*.*.*.***  
 ***.*.*Hoarfrost*.*.***

* * *

Tenten stayed as long as she was able, until Lee gently handed her the package with a kind and knowing look.

His normal bonecrushing hug was replaced with something gentler, and she gave him a friendly peck on the cheek.

"See you later, Lee," she murmured to her old teammate.

He held her at arms-length and met her eyes seriously.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she gave a small smile. "Tomorrow."

She was half a block away before she realized she was cradling the parcel against her chest.

She could still see him smirking proudly as Naruto tried to reason all the ways that their team hadn't really lost. Neji had shrugged off each of his objections and told him he was welcome to try another time. He'd given her the flag to seal for safekeeping. She loved that proud look he wore, and the confidence in his every word. She could still feel the brush of his fingers across her hands as he handed her the flag, and the shared smile of triumph between teammates. That was one of her favorite memories of him, from that first match all of those years ago. She always kept the flag between matches – the last one being a much needed stress relief right before the war, and in the mud rather than the snow.

She walked partway home with him then. "Next time," he said, watching a bird soar through the sky. "Next time, we do this, the war will be over." He looked over at her with something they both knew but they couldn't say. He handed her the flag, brushing his thumbs over her wrists. "Keep hold of this until then," he said quietly. "I know it is safe with you."

She nodded and he smiled softly. He brushed mud from her cheek and she laughed at the futility of the gesture, as they were both covered in mud. She stopped laughing when he kissed her gently.

"When the war is over," he repeated quietly, resting his forehead against hers.

"When the war is over," she agreed.

Now the war was over…

…but he wasn't coming home.

She spent her days in her weaponry shop, and drifted away from the other teams. They had children and spouses, their own lives to live. Even Lee, who was as good of a friend as anyone could ever ask for, had his hands full as a Jōnin instructor and father. They both made a point to check in with Gai-sensei, so they saw each other often… but it wasn't the same.

She had her shop and kept to herself, mostly. It seemed that there wasn't much use for her in Konoha as there once had been. She traveled often, and was a weaponry expert, but she felt like her place and her home had been lost in the war.

She shivered. She hadn't taken the time to go home and change into warmer, drier clothes, opting instead to take some time to herself before joining the others. She rubbed her arms and glanced up at thick clouds rolling in to obscure the last of the lanterns, and to glow brightly in the light of the moon.

It wasn't as if she couldn't address the problem. She had a coat sealed in one of her scrolls. She had most of her life sealed with in scrolls. She even had scrolls sealed within scrolls. Everything about her life was compartmentalized and carefully put away; shelved like old memories that had no place in the world at peace.

She just didn't feel like bothering.

Warmth washed over her as the heavy coat dropped over her shoulders.

"You'll catch cold," he warned. Tenten looked up to see Kiba with raised eyebrows. The look on his face wasn't his usual one of instigation. He looked how he looked when he assessed what one of his dogs was telling him. "C'mon," he looked at the road ahead. "I'll walk you back."

She was too tired to object, and shrugged. The sound of their boots crunching in the snow filled the clear night air. Tenten was grateful for the warmth of the coat, even if the chill in her chest had nothing to do with the winter surrounding them.

Kiba looked to the parcel still clutched against her heart. "You miss him."

"He was my team mate," she replied automatically

"He was a good man. Too good," Kiba looked up to the thickening clouds. "I never stood a chance."

Tenten frowned. "At what?"

"At being with you."

She stopped dead in her tracks, and he turned lazily to meet her gaze.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a neutral voice that held the promise of shutting down at the wrong answer.

"I tried to get closer a couple of times when we were kids," he admitted. "Didn't quite work out."

Tenten's eyes were narrowed, and skeptical. "I don't remember that."

"Like I said," Kiba met her gaze evenly. "Your teammate was _good_." He let that sink in, watching her expression shift.

"You mean… Neji… he…"

"The word you are looking for," he drawled, "Is cock-blocked, and yes he did. Every chance he got."

"But why?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You know why," he said with a gruff gentleness. "Not that it mattered," Kiba continued. "You were never really interested."

"But you were with Ino," Tenten blurted. "And then the girl in Sora-ku."

"Ino and I were together for a little while just before the war," he conceded. "We tried to date once the war was over, but it just didn't pan out. Sai was way more her type, and no clan conflicts. Tamaki was great, but our lives got to be too different and separated. I left so I wouldn't cause damage." His eyes roved over her. "You did a good job of making yourself scarce after the war," he added.

"Not good enough," she said cryptically and began walking again.

"So are you coming out to the festival tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "For a little while. Lee and I usually take turns helping Gai-sensei."

"You mean the guy that just fought an epic snow battle while confined to a wheelchair?" Kiba asked sarcastically. "Yeah, I can totally see where he'd need help navigating something more difficult like a Winter Festival."

Something like a smile tugged at her lips. "He was in good form today. The children inspired him."

Kiba looked up at the sky. "They are a good bunch of kids," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Weird to be the grown-up ones now, isn't it? I feel like I missed a memo somewhere."

"How are Hana's kids?" Tenten asked, flicking her eyes to him then to the sky.

"Amazing," he grinned broadly. "Being an uncle is one of my favorite things to be."

"I can see you being really good at it," she said honestly. "You were always good with Hinata's kids."

"So are you," he said easily. "Boruto was bragging about how much better his shuriken practice was going after he worked with you, and Himiwari was telling me that she loves your scrolls. And your hair," he added, "but the scrolls came up first."

"She looks like she already has a gift for funinjitsu," Tenten admitted. "Not surprising; she gets it from all sides."

She looked to the flag and then to the sky again. Kiba knew she was thinking about the caged bird seal and Neji.

"Let's just hope her hair is more like her mother's," Tenten gave a half-smile.

Kiba chuckled. "Hyūga hair is impossibly good. Some kind of secret jutsu, I'm sure. Maybe even a Kekkei genkai."

Tenten couldn't stop the giggle that slipped out, and Kiba grinned. "Oh, come on, you know I'm right. It's a whole clan of people with perfect, straight, shiny hair that doesn't even get messed up in battle. No WAY is that just some secret clan shampoo."

"Probably some kind of training regime," she allowed, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, no doubt," Kiba nodded. "64 trigram brush strokes or some shit. Maybe the people from Kumo didn't want the Byakugan. Maybe they just wanted some grooming tips?"

Tenten actually laughed at that, and at the absurdity of the conversation. Kiba's grin was teasing and easy.

"I'm not sayin'," he shrugged. "I'm just sayin'."

Tenten was surprised at how quickly they arrived at her apartment. She took his coat off and handed it to him.

"Thanks," she said as he shrugged into it.

"No problem. See you at the festival?" he asked.

Her eyes searched his for a moment. "Yeah," she finally said. "I'll see you there. Give Akamaru a good skritch for me."

"Will do," he smiled. "See you tomorrow, Tenten."

"Good night, Kiba."

She closed the door, her hand lingering on the heavy wood. Her smile was small as she turned the lock, and even as she looked down at the parcel in her arms. She still felt the warmth from his coat lingering on her skin, and the kindness of his smile in her pulse.

"He isn't you," she whispered. "No one can be...but..." she looked back at the door, "he's not so bad."

Something bittersweet sat on her tongue as she held the parcel close and choked down a sob. "You were a sly one, weren't you," she swiped at a wayward tear. She locked the door before inspecting and resealing the flag until the next time.

"If there is a next time," she whispered to the darkness, and the shadows knew she wasn't just talking about a game of Capture the Flag.

But she wasn't ready to dream those dreams, so she drifted into an empty sleep, and buried them deep in her heart, where even the stars couldn't see.

* * *

 _Guess sometimes it pays to take Shino's advice,_ _n'cest_ pas?


	3. Thaw

_Welcome! If you haven't read 'Snow Day,' I encourage you to do so before reading this fic. I had originally intended Snow Day to be a longer story, but once Naruto Gaiden and the Boruto movie came out, it didn't make sense to continue with the story I plotted out. I did have a section I liked, however, that could stand alone. I've decided not to flesh out this story the way I normally do, but to leave it short and sweet._

 ***.*.*.*.*Frost Flower*.*.*.*.***  
 ***.*.*Thaw*.*.***

* * *

The Winter Festival came and went, and so did the snow. Spring came to smooth the edges and ice of the winter into something warmer and greener and wetter, and latent with promises. The children still had a year left at the academy, so Shino still had his hands full – especially when the days stretched into the heat of summer. When the crispness of autumn leaves again gave way to the first frosts, the kids began their campaign for another winter 'training session.'

There had already been two other games of capture the flag, but everyone really wanted another crack at the game in the snow. The exercise ended in a draw, and devolved into a snowball fight of epic proportions. Even Himawari joined in for that part, and was gleefully helping her Aunt Hanabi pelt Konohamaru-sensei with snowballs. Everyone was laughing and enjoying the break in the winter tedium.

Almost everyone.

Kiba watched Tenten out of the corner of his eye, and noticed that she was staring at the flag, waving proudly from a tall pole.

Amid the cheers and chaos, she wrapped her arms around herself, and disappeared back into the woods, probably to dismantle any remaining traps.

Kiba waited a while and then followed, but she was nowhere to be found. She didn't show up to the after party, or the first night of the festival. By the second night of the festival, Lee mentioned she had been called away on a mission right after the snowball fight, but he didn't know any particulars.

"I put the flag in her apartment," Lee confided in him. "I thought it might make her happy to see it when she comes home."

"Yeah," Kiba felt his heart sink. "It means a lot to her. I'm surprised she left it behind."

"I told her I would take care of it," Lee said thoughtfully, looking him over. "It can be very hard to surrender something we care about into the hands of someone else. Knowing they care just as much helps."

Kiba looked up sharply at Lee's tone, and was surprised to see the other man watching him with an intent shrewdness.

"It is easy to get lost in the past," he continued. "It is hard to move forward, without something to move toward." He held Kiba's gaze a little longer before shrugging and adding, "I just hope she finds something worth pursuing… or it finds her."

Kiba sighed as he looked at the greenery in his hands, making his way through the pristine snow to the familiar marker.

It would surprise a lot of people to know that he came here pretty regularly. He and Shino used to come with Hinata to support their teammate, but over time she went with Naruto or by herself.

For some reason, he kept coming. He'd fill him in on what was going on, and thank him again for what he had done for his team mate and the rest of them.

He stood there with the smell of Sweet pine in his nose, as he held the wreath in his hands. Gently, he laid it by the marker, the green sharp against the white snow, the fragrance strong in the air. It was quiet here – like all of Konoha was holding its breath until dawn. It took him a couple moments to speak.

"Hinata asked me to come," he started off. "Somehow she knows I come… but you know your cousin. She has an uncanny knack for knowing things. Anyway, she has been tired, and was up with the kids, and asked me to bring you the wreath. She has been thinking about you more lately. I'm guessing she will have news for you soon, but it isn't my place to tell you. But you probably know already, don't you? I bet you are a prodigy even in the afterlife," he snorted.

He was quiet for a space before blowing out a sigh.

"I hated you for a long time, you know?" he admitted eyes roving the lightening sky above. "For the way you treated Hinata, for how cocky you were, for how _good_ you were – all of it. It wasn't until we went on that first mission to get Sasuke back that I thought I might be able to stand you just as you. The five of us, well, that bond kinda stuck, didn't it? That and we always looked out for Hinata."

He toed a rock with the tip of his shoe and smirked. "But you didn't want me looking out for your team mate, did you?" he said dryly. "That's okay. We were just kids, and you really cared for her. I never got that far back then."

He looked up again. "I think it is different this time," he admitted. "We've all been through a lot. I mean, we all care about each other and look after one another, but this…I think this is something else."

His smile was gentler than normal. "I care about her, Neji. It isn't love – not like you guys had at least - but... it is something real. Something honest."

His eyes slid over the stone marker.

"You know how much she still loves you don't you?" he shook his head ruefully. "I'm not one to pry, man – and I'm not one to go where I'm not wanted or invited, but you were special to her and to Hinata. She doesn't have family, so I'm asking you." He took a deep breath. "I'd like the chance to take care of her. To care for her. Hell, if she'll let me, to love her."

His yes roved over the all-too familiar inscription "I'll never be you," he said honestly, "and I won't try to be. I'll be the first to admit I'm rough around the edges and not sorry about it, but Tsume didn't raise her boy to treat women with anything other than respect. I'd be good to her. Everyday. So… just give me a heads up man, okay? I," he trailed off. "I haven't done this before," he muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Not when it really mattered."

"Doing a pretty good job, all things considered."

He stood dead still, and sniffed the air. He knew the voice, but he had heard and smelled nothing. The wind wasn't blowing from the right direction, but he still should have sensed something.

"Back from your mission?" he asked.

"Just returned."

She came forward to stand beside him, and laid her own wreath at the grave.

Then the scent hit him.

Sweet pine. And not just from the wreath. From her.

"You wear his scent," he said quietly. Understanding washed over him, and he felt something in his gut sink. Wearing the scent of a mate is a clear 'back off' sign. Well, he'd asked for a hint from Neji, so he guess he had his answer.

"Not exactly," she said, facing the grave. "It is a key component in a mixture I helped Shizune and Sakura develop. It erases scent. That's why you didn't know I was coming. That, and I stopped by the pine grove on my way here."

"Why didn't I hear you?" he narrowed his eyes, and was surprised to see her lips twitch in amusement.

"You don't expect a girl to tell you all of her secrets right away, do you? I'm sure Tsume taught you that's not how we work."

Kiba flushed, realizing how much she must have heard, but something in her tone picked him up.

"I've done a lot of that, you know," she offered, eyes fixed on his marker. "Since the war. I've sort of erased myself from our circle." She half shrugged. "I don't even know if I still have a scent. Neji was pine, Hinata was lilac and sunshine, I-"

"Lavender," he said, without hesitation.

"Sorry?" she asked, looking up at him for the first time.

"You used to smell like lavender," he elaborated. "And steel, and oil for weaponry, and sunshine, and Konoha earth. But mostly lavender."

"Lavender," she mused. "The field," she looked far away. "The field where I'd go to train by myself. There was lavender there. I used to lie on the ground and watch the sky. And I think Hinata gave me something for my hair that I used for a long time. Might have been there, too."

Kiba cocked his head.

"Why did you stop?"

"I still train there," she admitted. "But everything else… everything else I use has been designed to erase any trace of my being anywhere. Useful for missions," she offered.

"Which you haven't been on lately," he pointed out.

"No," she agreed. "This was the first one in a while." Her smile was sad. "Not much use for a weapons expert in times of peace."

"This is your home," he said with a slight frown. "You always have a place here."

"Trouble is, I don't quite know where I fit if I'm not the acting weapons expert. At least there are missions and assignments for that. Protocols. Objectives."

"Does everything always have to be a mission?" he asked.

Tenten furrowed her brow.

"It always had been," she explained. "I… I didn't have a full team to go back to after the war, and Gai was in recovery for so long, and Lee was with him, that –"

"You were alone," he finished.

"Yeah."

"You didn't have to be," he ventured. "Still don't."

"I'm not sure I know how to be anything else," she said quietly. "But…" she looked up at the pale sky and vanishing stars. "I'd like to try."

Kiba wrapped her cold hand in his warm, larger one.

Tenten stiffened at the initial contact, looking up to him with large, wide eyes.

"Let's start with breakfast," he suggested mildly. "We'll see from there."

Tenten's smile was genuine, and she visibly relaxed. "Sounds perfect."

They were half way down the hill before she interlaced her fingers with his, but he didn't mind.

They had all the time in the world.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, friends! Take care!_


End file.
